The END
by A True NaZaMi Fan
Summary: This was the beginning of it all. How it led to the present. How his search, for the one who started it all, began. This is the E.N.D.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was supposed to be an AU from T.W.G.P. and was plannig on publishing it some other time but i felt i should bring it out for you all. Beware, i plan to make this story dark at times.

Disclaimer: I own Fairytail! ...Hah, yea i wish. i dont own Fairytail.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

How long has it been? 400 years?

There are sounds of blood splattering and painful screams.

More or less, I have lived that long. 400 years it has been since HE created me. Created to destroy him, to fulfill his wish of finally being removed from this world.

Sounds of explosions and utter chaos resonated throughout his mind.

My subordinates claimed me to be a God to them. Probably because of my free will and i rule over them; because my power can ultimately destroy the world if so I wish. Thinking back in my memories of this wretched world, I remember the one and only person that ever truly became important to me. It was a human woman. She was beautiful in my demonic eyes. Long, silky, black hair. Equally beautiful bright violet eyes. And a smile that could instantly soothe your emotions. Her name was Tera; oh such a wondrous name. She loved me, and I honestly could say I loved her too.

When i thought I could let go of myself and live alongside her until the day we were to both die. But, we weren't able to even live with each other for 2 months before everything changed forever. I still remember it all as if it only happened a moment ago, after all these years it still haunted me:

"What is it you want from life?" She asked me gently as she stared into my eyes with those violet ones of hers.

"To stay together with you forever." She smiled as happily as she ever could as she held his face with both of her hands. There was a question he wanted to ask her for some time.

"Why did you choose me, a dangerous demon such as myself? Because I am what i am, if your father or your people were to find out, you might be executed." He spoke with deep concern in his voice. Shs however kept on smiling.

"Because you are different. Not one being is completely the same. In this case, you are not like all demons, and I am not like other humans. You, a demon, cares about me, a human. While most humans loathe demons to the core without ever meeting them, I view all beings including demons the same: Equal." Her eyes gleamed in happiness. "And most of all your personality and presence warms my heart and I cannot help but feel complete."

As the distance between our faces got smaller, the stronger the radiance of happiness grew stronger. Afterwards, she claimed to be needing to head home.

...

That was the last time we ever spoke to each other. It had later been found that someone had been spying on Tera. Said spy had reported back to the King of Fiore who had been her father. Yes, her father. Tera was the princess of the kingdom of Fiore. Once her father was informed of his daughter's forbidden affair, he was greatly terrified and, although greatly hesitated, ordered her capture and immediately had her executed; fear from her daughter having become possessed.

...

That was when he lost it. The moment he felt great pain within his heart, if he even had one, he used his curse to see through Tera's mind. Te first and last thing he saw and heard, was an execution guard swing a large blade towards her neck, all the while Tera had been screaming out his name to the world.

...

It all went black after that. And so did the world to him...

With a fierce wail, almost ghostly, he cried. He cried for her. A demon? Crying? And for a humn woman nonetheless? Inconceivable. But that didn't matter to him. He loved her, and they took her life because she loved him?! This was the reason as to why he held such hatred for humans, excluding Tera. Humans had always been quite judgemental ; just because she loved a demon did not signify that there was something wrong with her, nor was he a bad demon. But they didn't understand, and they never would.

With rage, he forced out his power to take on his real form. His arms changed into black, scaly arms, with huge claws. His legs changed into the same way, but his head transformed into an almost Draconic type of creature. There was the soft swooshing of a long, black scaly tail. As he wailed forward, his body was instantly covered in black flames. These weren't at all similar to the flames of a god, no, they were fully black, just like a black hole. Only his red frightening eyes, and an outline of his body could be seen within his flames.

One second passed by, and in that second he teleported himself to the Castle of the Fiore's. He assaulted his way in, completely devouring everything in sight with his flames. When all before him had been killed all before him and reached "His Majesty's" room, he took his sweet time. Oh the look on the King's when it came face to face with that of the greatest Demon ever known to history. He himself, E.N.D., loved the torture he gave to the King. He tore of his arms and other limbs as to see him suffer. That was for killing Tera, his lover, THE KING'S DAUGHTER!

He was a monstrosity. With eyes full of rage and equally similar to those of his creator, he devoured the King. He savored it, the taste of his flesh against his tongue. With his "Mission of Justice" over, he quickly teleported himself to a faraway, but isolated land. He had a hunger for destruction and chaos to fill the world, but that's not what Tera would want. He decided to the leave the world as it is.

With nothing to satisfy his boredom, he chose to blend with the rest of the humans. He changed back to the appearance of his human form but in it's child form. With pink hair standing out above all features, he set out to travel about the land.

Now here he was, 400 years later, on a cliff overlooking the sea. Thee was a small island in his view where a large tower was being built. From his view he could tell adults and children alike were working to the bone as slaves while guards were overwatching them. For a moment he decided to leave them be, that is until Tera came into mind. She would always help out people even if she was powerless. Tera...

Without a sound, he dashed towards the tower, running atop the waters. He knew what to do next...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Decided to update this one instead, the next one will be for TDR, promise.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

With the sounds of splashing water beneath his feet, Natsu ran atop the sea, aiming for the tower on the island. Truly, humans can be so cruel to their own kind. These enslavers seemed to be a group of cultists, as if they were building this place with the sole purpose of worshipping a God or something. As he would stop anymore suffering from occurring in that tower, he would find answers from the one behind all of this.

Finally setting foot in sand from the island, he gazed up at the structure. It was a black built structure that seemed to yearn to pierce the sky and into the heavens. Truly a strange place. He's seen many places over the course of his eternal life, but this one takes the cake; at least that's what the humans say.

He honestly wanted to stop all delays and kill every one of these enslavers to avoid any future discrepancies. However, an unsettling feeling told him that he would eventually regret it, so he avoided the thought. Using his curse he transformed his current body to look like another guard. Perfect way to blend in.

Walking past several guards, he decided to find the root. He asked a guard to where the leader was by feigning forgetfulness. It seemed that, what they referred to as the Taskmaster, was on the top floor of the tower. As he walked calmly to a higher level, he saw a mix of adults and children working themselves off. The area semed to smell of sweat and the sense of sorrow was so strong you could taste it.

As he was trying to pass by, a guard called him over for assistance. The guard mentioned that he had to get something but could not leave the slaves alone, therefore he asked Natsu to take over. Without even allowing to answer, the guard left. He was annoyingly left to watch over these enslaved humans.

Natsu huffed with impatience as he saw a small group of children trying to move a cart of heavy building materials. He continued to watch them until one of them, a small black haired girl, tripped over a small bump on the floor.

"Ow, ow." The small girl whined quietly. She looked up in horror as she noticed Natsu walk up to her. The kids that were with her gained frightened faces and moved along quickly. They were afraid of the guards, he noted. The girl visibly shook as he stepped near.

"Are you alright?" Natsu asked with a straight face as he extended a hand out to her. She had a look of disbelief as she looked at the extended hand. "Hurry and take it, you don't want the other guard to see this right?" At that she hastily grabbed onto it and pulled herself up.

As she looked up at him, she gave him a small, fragile smile. "Thank you mister." She ran off back to her friends and resumed working, with a faint smile on her face. An equally faint smile crossed his own face until his attention was called for.

"Oi, you. I'm done, I don't need ya here anymore." Giving one last glance towards the girl whom piqued his interest, he left remembering his original little 'mission.'

With his feet moving up a flight of stairs, he reached a nearby room that seemed to be quite fancy. He entered inside without as much care to knock. A man behind a desk seemed to be pissed off by his entry, but didn't do anything about it.

"What is it?" He snarled.

"Sorry but, i kinda forgot what the point of all of this was so i hoped i could ask you." Natsu responded with a fake cheerful voice.

"What are you an idiot?! The Tower of Heaven was built to bring back our great leader Zeref, the most evil dark mage in history!" The Taskmaster kept on rambling about how Zeref was like a God to them.

For Natsu, the moment this human mentioned Zeref, everything seemed to freeze. Zeref? They want to bring back Zeref?! HIM?! THAT DETESTABLE HUMAN?!

Zeref may have been his creator, but it was his fault for what had happened in the past. At one point he decided to figure out who was the snitch behind the death of his beloved. Using his curse yet again he saw a hooded figure using illusion magic, whom was Zeref in disguise. It didn't make any sense. Why would his creator do such a thing? He was always told that he could lead the life that he always wanted. After this realization, he made up his mind to hunt him down, without the use of his curse; it would make the hunt that much more enjoyable.

Fixing his attention back to the insane Taskmaster, his eyes were red, with his guard form starting to disappear, and his will to act rationally disappeared. The Taskmaster saw this change and immediately grew wary.

"What the hell?! You're not one of us, who are you?!"

**"So, you plan to bring back that monster?"** With the speed of light he gripped the man by his throat up into the air. "**Let me have you in on a little something."** Everything froze as a demonic grin came across Natsu's features. "**He's very much alive, and I'm going to kill him."** With that he threw the man across the room and shot an explosive black ball of flames. The explosion shook the whole tower, causing complete, and utter chaos.

With his extremely sharp sense of hearing he could tell that there was massive panic and guards everywhere were trying to find out where the explosion came from. That being said, Natsu took on his actual demon form, the true form of E.N.D. If humans thought this was hell, then wait until they meet with him.

* * *

><p>AN: Dooone! Sorry but i decided to change the pairing, i need an unfortunate break from NaZaMi lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A bright new hope

He was wild. Rampaging like a wild beast. His true form ran around destroying all life, not careing whether or not the entity was innocent.

He destroyed the entire floor whilst taking his time. He steadily and extremely slowly made his way down from the top floors. Just hearing the name of THAT person, made him into what he is now. Oh how he loathed ZEREF.

His transformed claws shredded through many bodies. An alarm resounded throughout the entire towerr, alerting all guards. He was constantly swarmed by these cultists. Most were capable of magic and used their spells to counter Natsu. However, as the attacks landed upon his body, all were shocked to see them having no effect whatsoever.

"You're puny magic power cannot harm a God." Natsu growled and gave them a piercing red gaze.

They all screamed their lungs out as his claws ripped their bodies apart. The destroyed environment was splattered upon by blood. His red infuriated eyes looked past them as he headed towards the lower floor.

Natsu's hand grasped a set of bars and unhinged them from the walls. The moment he came onto the floor, everyone became afraid. His ears could hear many sounds of whimpering and even praying. They felt as though any second they would die.

This cell was filled with mostly children and a few adults. Before they could react to him, he grabbed a young boy by the neck and set him alight before he could even scream. The rest of them huddled away together trying to calm themselves, some were repeating to themselves that this was all a dream, that any minute now they would wake up to another day of labor. But alas, it would never happen.

The entire hall on the floor was now covered in flames from his earlier attacks. Almost all were dead, burned to a crisp. Only a young girl survived so far...

Lifting her up by the neck he took notice of her face. It was her, the girl from before.

"Please...don't kill me..." She begged tearfully while trying not to choke. Any amount of sanity he had left came rushing back as he was suddenly calmed. He looked at her straight in eyes before carrying her out of the cell and somewhere isolated. She kicked and screamed before realizing that he wasn't going to hurt her, if he was, he already would have.

Natsu gently sat her down as he exhaled greatly. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to try and hurt you." His eye color reverted back to its usual onyx color and she gained a look of realization.

"I-it's you, isnt it? Who helped me earlier?" She timidly asked.

"Yeah it's me, sorry if i scared you." Natsu looked around at all of the damage done by him. "I guess i let my emotions run out of control again." His demonic form slowly seeped away before his original child form appeared.

"You're a kid like me?" She asked surprised. She looked up and down at his form to find any differences but couldn't find any.

"I wouldn't say a KID like YOU." He frowned at his words.

"What do you mean?"

"...I'd rather not tell you."

RUMBLE RUMBLE

"What was that?" The girl asked.

He felt a dark presence, it certainly wasn't demonic, but deathly. There was a tiny bit of magic power currently under use.

"Let's go! We can't be around here much longer!" He pulled by the hand, much to her embarassment, and dragged her along.

xxxxXxXXXXXxxxxXxXXXXXxxxxx

Elsewhere...a few minutes earlier...

"Huh what was that?" A young girl with short red hair asked to no one in particular. There was a rough quake that seemed to be coming from up above.

She was currently working on construction along with her friends. She looked over to some guards who seemed to be in a panic. Said guards rushed off somewhere gathering there weapons.

They looked as if they were soldiers heading into battle...

"Erzy...what's going on?" A younger girl next to her asked. She was really timid, she was visibly shaking from her legs.

"It's okay Milliana, it'll all be okay." The red haired girl assured her. There was another shake and one of the walls collapsed, revealing sunlight. A ton of guards ran up the floors to get to a higher one. All at once everyone in the area gained realization.

This was their chance...

"Come on! We have to escape now while we can!" A man of around 20 spoke. Many spoke their agreements, some stayed silent but obviously shared the same thought.

"Grandpa Rob..." The red head spoke to an elderly man, whom turned his head towarda her. "...Let's get Jellal back." He gave her a warm smile and nodded.

Jellal was her treasured friend. He gave her a last name, Scarlet. He was taken away after many attempts at escaping. And now, it was her turn to be the hero.

xxxxXXXXxxxXXxxxXxxxXxXXXXXxxx

Running down the halls were Natsu and the girl he was reunited with. He still hasn't asked for her name, it didnt matter. After this, they would never cross paths again.

It took some time, but eventually they reached upon a floor where jail cells were broken down.

A prison riot, he assumed.

There was no one around save for the few guards that still kept assaulting them. Natsu just forcefully looked upon them and pushed them hard enough to knock them out but not make them explode. He still had a heart and he figured he shouldn't let her witness such horrible death.

Not far down he could hear clashing and victorious cries. They were all being freed by other captives it seemed. How they managed to get out in the first place was a mystery to him.

Before them was a rather odd door. It was rather large and had horrifying, to the normal person, details carved into it. They were signs of torture and death...

There were signs of magic use behind them. Nonetheless Natsu wasn't afraid to step through. He never could be...

With a 'soft' punch he knocked the doors down. His eyes were met with the view of a red haired girl and a blue haired boy with a tattoo on his right eye. They were clearly engaged in combat; the girl had a worn blade with a broken tip as she held it with both hands. The boy though held nothing but had a dark presence surrounding him. He looked crazy, as if possessed by demon; it was ironic really, since he was the real demon of demons.

"Hmm? Who's this kid?" The boy asked. He looked over to girl that came with Natsu whom huddled behind said person. He scoffed and turned his attention away. "Heh, just a pair of weak meddling rats. Go away unless you want to die."

"She looks hurt, can you please help her?" The black haired girl nudged his shirt softly. She was met with Natsu's blank stare for a moment.

"You want to help Erza there? Have fun with that at the stake of your lives!" He yelled.

"Jellal..." Erza said quietly as she trembled while standing up straighter. As she was about to fall down a hand on her arm stopped her before she could. She looked up to see Natsu looking ahead with his usual scowl.

"...Jellal, was it? You seem to be almost possessed. Care to tell me what's up?" He spoke rather nicely.

"Possessed, you say? Not at all, I just happened to realize that the almighty Zeref must be brought back to life using this wonderful piece of art. He spoke to me, told what to do! Only i can see him, because I am the chosen one! The one he CHOSE!" Jellal declared.

'Zeref, how you plague the world so..'Natsu gritted his teeth as he forcefully kept himself calm. 'Zeref spoke to him huh? Zeref wouldn't have such a reason for doing so. Besides, this boy claims that he is dead and must be brought back to life. Clearly they are signs of manipulation.'

"Listen, i dont give a damn about what you're saying to me. I really feel like leaving this place, so on that note..." With a black-flame-cloaked fist he struck the ground. There was a large tremor and the celing collapsed. In the direction where Jellal was, there was a massive amount of earth blocking and separating them.

Erza and his temporary companion screamed in fear as several boulders made their destinations onto them. With a flash of light they moved away, almost lifelessly. When they opened their eyes again, they were surrounded by wildlife, next to a shore. The tower was across the waters. There were many boats with escapees rowing across.

"Huh? How did we get here? Was it the magic that Grandpa Rob told us about?" Erza wondered to herself.

'But that magic...I've seen magic before, by my adopted parents, and they weren't this..what was it...dark. The feeling of it almost made me feel like i was dying; as if my body wouldn't move anymore. It's almost like it isn't magic, but something else... who is he, or worse, what is he?' The black haired thought in fear.

Natsu seeing her state asked her what was wrong. The girl in question hastily replied a "nothing."

"Hey! Uhm...T-thank you for helping me out! I can't believe Jellal is 'gone'. But thank you anyways!" Erza said with a blush catching him off guard. Truly, words can certainly be powerful.

"Of course." He nodded almost like a God directing his underlings. Right now, his mind completely contrasted his appearance. It makes sense however, he is a 400+ year old demon who is now in his child state. He would always do so to prevent any suspicions. Like, what would people think if they saw someone who didn't age. Better this way than making things worse than they already are.

"I gotta go and wait for Grandpa Rob and my friends! I hope we meet each other again!" Erza then ran off towards the far shore to wait for her friends. Natsu then walked off in the other direction, heading deep into the woods. Leaving the black haired girl behind all alone.

After a while of walking he stopped and turned around with nothing but wildlife in his view.

"What do you want? Why are you following me?" He asked out loud.

Stepping away from behind a tree was the girl again. She looked shy as if whatever she was about to say was embarrassing. "Uh um, I was wondering if it was alright to go with you? You see, i dont have anyone waiting for me, they're all gone, so that's why..." She did know it was probably dangerous to be around him, but she honestly had no one to turn to.

Natsu just looked at her, turned around, and resumed walking leaving her in shock. However the next thing he said made her really smile bright.

"Well pick up the pace will ya?" He said.

"H-hai!" She ran cheerfully up to him. "Uhm, I'm Lillia Denra! What's your name?"

Again that usual look of his. "...Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu Dragneel? Wow, i like that name!" Lillia said waving her arms like a true ten year old. Natsu looked away in clear embarrassment from her comment; no one has ever said that before.

"One question: Are you able to use magic? I won't appreciate having to be your shield if you can't defend yourself." He spoke rather coldly. To this Lillia looked down.

"I can't, i was told i wasn't born from mages, so i will never be able to use magic." She looked crushed, like she was about to cry. This made him internally hit himself for it.

"Then there is only one thing to do."

"Huh?" She looked up. Natsu planted his hand on top of her head and suddenly her world grew brighter, along with her eyes. After it died down, she looked at him confused. "What did you do?"

"I gave you a magic container. You will now be able to use magic like the rest of us-oof!" He was tackled by Lillia to the ground. He looked back at her to see her tearing up.

"Really?! Thank you! I can't believe it! Thank you!" She cried.

He sighed. It was a happy moment he supposed. "Alright your welcome. But if you're gonna use magic then i will have to teach you a special type of magic, alright?"

"Okay!" She agreed with a smile with her eyes closed. "But how could you give me, a uh, magic container?"

"Sorry but that's a secret."

-One year Later-

"Again!" Natsu demanded as he sat on a rock.

"Fire Demon's Screech!" Lillia declared, breathing out sonicwave-like deep crimson flames from her mouth.

"Fire Demon's Disintegrating Punch! Dissolving Kick! Flaming Tail Beat!" She stopped for a while to let her young body rest.

'She's getting a lot stronger and fast. Good. She'll definitely be the one to wrap things up.' Natsu has his eyes set on finding Zeref. He has tried using detection magic to find him but couldnt. His only guess was that either he truly wasn't alive, which is plain impossible due to his immortality, or: he was in a sacred place that won't allow his curse or any magic to penetrate. Besides that, after he has annihilated Zeref, he hopes that Lillia will be the one to end his own life as E.N.D. ...

"Alright that's enough! You definitely are getting stronger. But, to get even stronger you must join a mage guild and gain rivals. I've heard of one guild that claims to be the best. Seems like a perfect place to start. I'll even join you."

"O-oh. Ok-kay." Lillia spoke between gasps.

-Months Later-

Here they were, in a town named Magnolia. It was still morning and the birds were chirping. It was a happy setting.

In front of them was a small but still large building with letters above that read "Fairy Tail".

"Wow it looks awesome!" Lillia yelled cheerfully.

'Looks like I'm joining a mage guild. But hopefully with this change-' Natsu thought as he walked towards the doors and pushed them open. '-I'll finally track you down Zeref!'

* * *

><p>AN: And There! Sorry I'm such a slacker! I really am trying! Anyways it looks like things will be getting interesting from now on! Stay cool and review!

-ATNF


End file.
